When I Was Your Man
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Cause my heart breaks a little when i hear your name. Although it hurts. I was wrong. I hope he buys you flower. When he had the chance. And it all just sounds like.. / "When i was your man.." / KaiSoo/KaiDo FanFic! Feel free for reading :)


Tittle : When I Was Your Man

Cast : KaiDo/KaiSoo and Other

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Cause my heart breaks a little when i hear your name. Although it hurts. I was wrong. I hope he buys you flower. When he had the chance. And it all just sounds like.. / "When i was your man.."

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : FF ini udah lama banget beresnya, -mungkin harusnya minggu lalu di publish- Cuma waktu itu sempet ke hapus dan hilang. Karna hyun di support sama temen sama saeng hyun, akhirnya hyun buat ulang ini ff :) semoga tetep bagus ne :)

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

* * *

**Inspired by :**

**Bruno Mars – When I Was Your Man**

* * *

Roll sampe bawah ya :p

* * *

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

Lelaki tampan dengan kulit sexy itu kini hanya dapat meringkuk di salah satu sudut ruang kamarnya.

Keadaan pikiran dan kamar sang lelaki tampan itu tidak jauh berbeda. Berantakan.

Banyak botol botol minuman keras yang tersebar di berbagai sudut dan bagian kamar sang pria tampan.

Ia kacau.

Hanya karna satu hal.

Lelaki manis dan lembut yang sangat ia cintai.

Do Kyungsoo.

.

Harusnya dulu ia memberikan Kyungsoo bunga.

Menggenggam erat tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan tangan besarnya.

Memberikan sebagian waktunya untuk Kyungsoo.

Harusnya dulu.. ia mengajak Kyungsoo ke setiap pesta.

Ia tau. Sangat tau kalau Kyungsoo cinta menari.

Harusnya dulu ia menerima ajakan dansa Kyungsoo.

Too young. Too dumb. To realize.

Dulu.

.

.

Lelaki tampan bernama Kai itu menggerakan salah satu tangan besarnya untuk sedikit memijat bagian pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

Pijatan ringan itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi pukulan. Memukul bagian samping kepalanya. Menyesali apa yang ia lakukan dulu pada Kyungsoo.

Sedikit limbung, Kai bangun dan berjalan tertatih ke arah tempat tidurnya.

**_"tempat tidur yang sama, tapi kenapa terasa lebih besar sekarang hyung?"_**

Kai duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Menatap bagian kiri ranjang yang kosong dan sedikit mengusapnya. Tersenyum miring saat ia kembali merasakan nyeri di bagian dada kirinya.

**_"tempat kyungie.."_**

Tidak mau ambil pusing dan kembali merasakan sakit di rongga dada kirinya, Kai memutuskan untuk tidur. Memeluk angin di bagian kiri seakan ia memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dulu.

.

.

**_Kai berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Kakaknya, Suho. Merupakan seorang ketua OSIS di sekolah yang sama dengannya._**

**_Kai memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen setelah ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo._**

**_Laki laki manis dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan dalam dirinya._**

**_Kyungsoo selalu menjadi sandaran Kai saat ia lelah._**

**_Kyungsoo selalu memberi bahunya saat Kai menangis. Membagi tangis dan sedih bersama Kai._**

**_"pelukan dari orang yang kau sayang kadang bisa untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dalam dirimu" Kyungsoo terseyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya pada tubuh Kai._**

**_Kyungsoo bagai rongga dalam batang teratai._**

**_Membuatnya dapat bernafas. Dapat membuatnya meluapkan semua emosi positif dan negatif yang ia punya._**

**_Kyungsoo-ya.. aku mencintaimu._**

.

.

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya dengan lelehan kristal bening dan kepala yang serasa berputar. Suara ponsel di meja belajar menarik perhatiannya untuk bangun dan melihat isi pesan yang masuk.

.

**From : Kris Hyung**

**Kau ikut pesta?**

.

Kai menghela nafas sebelum membalas bahwa ia akan ikut pesta malam ini.

.

.

**_Ini semua hasil dari gengsi nya. Hasil dari ego dan keinginannya._**

**_Ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Sangat._**

**_Lelaki manis itu hanya ingin mereka menari bersama._**

**_Termakan gengsi. Ia menolak._**

**_Kyungsoo adalah penari yang sangat buruk._**

**_Alasan bodoh, Kai._**

.

.

Kai mandi dan memilih pakaian untuk pesta sekolah dengan cepat. Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia memakai parfum.

Kai memakai parfum yang biasa ia pakai saat bersama Kyungsoo. Citrus. Entahlah, Kyungsoo yang memakai parfum vanilla dan dia yang memakai Citrus merupakan perpaduan yang pas. Menurutnya.

Berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya, ia melangkah menuju cermin besar yang terletak di dekat pintu. Melihat pantulan dirinya yang mendekati sempura.

Sexy. Handsome. Yummy.

Mungkin itu tiga kata penggambaran para wanita ganas diluar sana.

Kancing tuxedo putih yang tidak terpasang.

Rambut yang sengaja di buat berantakan.

Eyeliner tipis di bagian bawah garis matanya.

Benar benar, yummy.

Setelah merasa puas memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke luar apartemennya.

Mengendarai mobil sport putih miliknya, ia membelah jalan malam kota Seoul.

.

.

Kai datang agak telat. Ia tiba saat hampir sebagian orang –atau pasangan– sudah mulai berdansa.

Ia tidak heran banyak pasangan yaoi dan yuri yang berdansa. Itu hal wajar kini.

Pandangan matanya menyapu keseluruh ruangan pesta.

Lapangan basket indoor sekolah. Kakak nya hebat juga ternyata.

Ia dapat melihat kakaknya sedang berbincang dengan sang bendahara OSIS, Zhang Yi Xing.

Ia dapat melihat sanga pangeran sekolah Kris tengah menggoda sepupunya Tao.

Ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang –err.. berdansa dengan namja lain.

Melihat Kyungsoo berdansa membuat hati kecil Kai tersenyum. Dia ingat seberapa besar Kyungsoo cinta menari.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menari.

Tapi ia menari dengan lelaki lain.

.

.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah saat Kyungsoo dan namja itu sudah selesai berdansa.

Kai tau namja yang berdansa dengan Kyungsoo**nya** mengikuti mereka sedari tadi.

Bukan urusannya kalau namja itu mau mengikuti mereka. Namja itu punya hak.

Kai berhenti di dekat bangku di halaman belakang sekolah.

Menatap dalam mata besar Kyungsoo yang mengerjap lucu. Kyungsoo**nya** bingung.

Kai mendekatkan dirinya perlahan pada Kyungsoo, tangannya beralih untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

Kai suka, selalu suka reaksi blushing Kyungsoo.

Ia makin memiringkan kepalanya saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Ciuman itu manis namun menyakitkan di saat yang sama.

Kai mencium Kyungsoo lumayan lama. Membiarkan namja tadi melihat adegan intim mereka berdua.

Belum merasa puas namun terpaksa ia melepas ciumannya pada bibir ranum Kyungsoo.

Kembali menatap mata besar yang bersinar polos itu dan kemudian menaruh kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"**_Although it hurts, i'll be the first to say that i was wrong hyung._**

**_ But Kyungsoo hyung, i just want you to know. I love you and.. i hope he buys you flowers. I hope he holds your hand. _**

**_Give you all his hours. When he has the chance._**

**_Take you to every party, cause i remember how much you loved to dance. And, do all the things i should have done._**"

Kyungsoo sedikit menegang. Omongan Kai menyanyat jantungnya. Nafas Kai begitu terasa di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada diri Kyungsoo.

Menaruh bibir sexy nya pada kelopak kanan mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup dan mulai berjalan pergi dari namja mungil itu.

Sesaat Kai melewati namja yang tadi berdansa dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengakatan–

"Kumohon jaga dia. Aku titip Kyungsoo hyung pada mu ya, Sehun."

–pada namja bernama Sehun itu.

Kai kembali berjalan menjauhi halaman belakang sekolah. Menjauhi dua namja di belakangnya.

Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat dulu ia menggores tangannya dengan serpihan kaca.

Tapi sudah terlambat. **_Aku yang salah_**. Ia tau ia sudah terlambat untuk kembali mencoba dan memohon maaf pada Kyungsoo.

Menghela nafas berusaha tegar.

Tanpa seorangpun tau.

Kai berbisik lirih dalam gelap nya langit dan sunyi nya malam.

.

.

.

"**_When i was your man.._**"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

BacotCorner : Whoaaa~.. ada yang kangen hyun? :P gak ada ya? Hehehe xD mian ne hyun jadi jaraaaaang banget bikin ff, hyun lagi giat belajar /plak/ soalnya hyun udah kelas 9, makanya hyun sebenernya pengen fikus dulu.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ini tagan sama hati kagak bisa di ajak kompromi, yah jadilah fic gaje ini. :P

Hyun sempet sedih pas fic ini ilang dari data hyun dan akhirnya hyun buat ulang. Tadinya males banget buat ulang, tapi karna hyun dapet dukungan temen sama saeng hyun akhirnya hyun tulis ulang deh :)

Fic ini masih penuh kekurangan. Tulisan hyun makin ancur ya :)

Typo(s), gak nge feel dan banyak kata yang mungkin akan hilang. :)

Jujur, Hyun butuh dukungan sama respon kalian^^ :)

.

.

So,

Review please? :)

.

.

With Love,

**Kim MinHyun. :* :) ({})**

* * *

Sssst... yang iseng roll sampe bawah, ini ada interview special sama karakter di fic hyun :P

Kai : Thor, lu kok jahat mulu sih misahin gua sama baby kyung? Asaan fic lu yang KaiSoo sad ending semua deh :(

Dyo : /pukpuk kai/

Sehun : Thor, kok thehun jadi thama kyungthoo hyung? Dia kan eomma thehun thor T.T :( nanti luhannie hyung marah thama thehun :(

Luhan : /pukpuk thehun/

Hyun : Gak tau Kai appa, hyun gak suka banget baca ff kaisoo yang sad ending, tapi entah kenapa kalo ngetik hyun pengennya sad ending mulu :(

Kai : Coba bikin fluff lagi hyun..

Hyun : Males ah appa, appa selingkuh mulu sama baekhyun, sama luhan, hyun kan sedih jadinya :(

Chanyeol : Uke sama pasangan abadi gue :P

Sehun : Ithri thehun tuh :(

Hyun : Iye maap dah :P nanti kalo hyun denger lagu yang romantis sama manis, hyun bikin drabble official couple nya, otthe? Ini juga kan gegara hyun suka lagu bruno, jadi hyun pake aja buat ff, hehehehehehehehe.. :D

KaiYeolHun : Apa kata lu aja daaah..

Tao : **_Review please? Bbuingbbuing~ :***_**

Kris : ohmigaaaat~, gue heart attack masa /jatoh/

Kris : Hyun, bentar, yang KrisHo it–

Hyun : YA! Sesi interview beres~! Review juseyooooo~! :D /flying kiss/

Kris : WUD DE FUKK! KIM MINHYUN!

Tao : Huweee.. gege :'((

Suho : /pukpuk Tao/

.

.

.

Ehehehehehe.. :D

.

.

.

**Really END**

.

.

**XOXO. :D**


End file.
